Not Thinking About Tomorrow
by Kamen-Oh
Summary: Muto Mana has feelings for her little brother she can't control. She's ecstatic and terrified when Yugi moves in with her and her roommate Mai. With all the pent emotions and alcohol in the mix, how will the night end? Warnings: Incest, Lemon, Alcohol Use, all the good stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Author's Note: Well during finals week I needed to blow off steam, so I worked on this during my down time. I have to say it was fun to write again. A number of people have been asking me to get back to my old stories, and after writing this I am tempted. I have some new stories in mind, including a sequel/continuation of this one. We'll see how it goes!

Not Thinking About Tomorrow:

Chapter 1:

The sun was just beginning to illuminate the sky of Tokyo Japan. Most of the city was enjoying their last few moments of sleep but in the heart of Shinjuku, one young woman was already pacing back and fourth across the floor of her small bedroom. She was known to the world as Muto Mana. As she paced, she ran her fingers through her long blonde locks of hair with one hand, and with the other she attempted to rub the fatigue out of her bright green eyes. After failing to find sleep for several hours, she figured she might as well just give up. She rubbed her eyes a bit harder whenever she approached her mirror. She knew she would have to look at herself at some point, but she desperately wished she didn't have to. She always hated the way she looked in the morning. She didn't feel comfortable facing the outside world without putting a little something on her eyes, or making sure her hair was presentable. She dabbled with several different styles of hair and make-up for most of her life, just as a hobby at first, but she eventually discovered cosmetology was her passion. She worked hard for several years to earn her license, and soon afterward began earning an entry level salary from a well recognized fashion corporation in Shibuya. Everyday she awoke she was excited to see what that day would bring, except for this day. She knew exactly what this day was going to bring her, and while she was elated just thinking about it, she was also terrified.

About four months earlier, one of her two roommates moved to Osaka. Mana and her remaining roommate desperately began searching for a new roommate to fill their old one's room, and make up for her portion of the rent. Eventually Mana's parents got wind of Mana's struggle and reminded her of something. Her little brother Yugi was just about ready to start his first semester at Sophia University. They offered to pay for the remaining portion of the rent if she was to take Yugi in. Without missing a beat Mana agreed. She was ecstatic. She even started to sing once she got off the phone. Mana and her little brother had always been very close. As the years went on, their parent's work became very demanding of them both, so Mana and Yugi eventually began taking care of themselves. Since Mana was the elder of the two by five years, she not only had to look out for herself, but Yugi as well. She knew many other people would hate to look after their brother so intently, but Mana loved every minute of it. Sure her and Yugi would argue every once in a while, as all siblings do, but they got along better than any other pair of siblings she had ever seen. Some of Mana's most fond memories out of her 23 years of life were memories of her and Yugi just doing the mundane. Talking, cooking, cleaning, watching Tv, playing games, when Yugi was involved there was never a dull moment. He made her good times great, and her bad times better. There were almost no barriers between the two. She doesn't even remember how many times she came to Yugi for help when a relationship wasn't working out, when school was getting tough, or when she was scared about the future. Yugi would spend hours just listening to her. He would always dry her tears and talk her down. He always knew just what to say to make her smile. At the end he would always say, _"I love you Nee-Chan. I'm proud to be your brother,"_ right before he would give her a kiss on the check and bring her in for a hug.

Since Mana moved out of her family's home in Domino City, she tried to keep in touch with Yugi as much as she could, but with her university workload and then later her job, it became increasingly difficult. She rejoiced every holiday. She would always embrace Yugi the hardest and longest out of all her family members whenever she returned home. Through those sporadic visits, and the occasional phone calls and webcam chats, she was able to watch her brother become a man from afar. He grew a few inches taller, his voice became deeper, he became more confident, he began to dress differently, and his facial features became more defined and less child like over time. Mana had to admit her brother became a damn attractive man. Given his stunning appearance, new found confidence, patience, boyish charm, and sensitivity Mana couldn't help but envy the girl Yugi would take as his own. And overtime... Mana wished it would be her.

She believed she was 18 when she began to notice the stirrings. That's when Yugi began to look at females as any 13 year old boy eventually looks at females. With eyes of lust and curiosity. Mana couldn't help but feel jealous. She suddenly wanted Yugi to look at her that way. She wanted to be the one Yugi held, she wanted to hold him. She thought any girl that may attempt to win over Yugi's heart was unworthy of the blessing that was his company. Mana suddenly started to feel guilty about dating other boys. She wanted to give Yugi every last bit of her attention.

As Mana was getting ready to attend University, she repressed her desires as much as she could. She tried to find another boy to take her heart, but nobody could even come close to loosening the grip Yugi had on it. She was about 21 when it was none other than Yugi that would unintentionally shatter her heart. Yugi asked Mana for advice on how to ask a girl out. Mana had to hold back tears during the conversation. She was very honest though. She reminded Yugi how wonderful of a person he was, and she told him all he had to do was let that shine through. Yugi confessed he was interested in his childhood friend Anzu. Mana saw her chance to steer Yugi away from her, and she took it. She felt so cliched warning her brother that when two best friends date, very rarely does their friendship survive if things don't work out. Yugi's response gave her more satisfaction than it should have. He told her, _"I'm not saying it's a definite thing. I'm not in love with her or anything."_

After that, Mana generally avoided asking about girls, but did every once in a while. Sometime after Yugi turned 17 Mana asked Yugi if he was a virgin, and when Yugi didn't answer she was shocked. She couldn't help but confront him about it.

_"Yugi!"_ Mana began. _"You've never, ever kept anything from me. I'm hurt."_ She said with a playful mask covering her undying curiosity.

_"It's just that..."_ Yugi began. _"I don't want you to think any less of me." _Yugi confessed.

Mana was genuinely confused. _"Less of you? Why would I think less of you?" _

_"Can we talk about this some other time Mana-Nee? I'm just not comfortable talking about it right now." _Yugi replied.

At the time Mana paced her floor, her and Yugi had yet to follow up that conversation. For the sake of her mental stability she didn't think about it too much. She tried to think about other things. As the sunshine became brighter that morning, all she could think about was Yugi. In only a few hours they would be living together again. Just them and Mana's roommate Mai, and given Mai's usual antics, Mana knew Yugi and her were going to have plenty of time alone. Mana was excited to relive some of her happiest memories with Yugi, but she was still afraid of her unwavering emotions.

She was in love with her brother.

There was nothing she could do about it. She wanted him. Whenever she thought about it, she only wanted him more. She wanted to be the one blessed by his love. All manors of love. She was still a virgin, and proud to be one. She wanted Yugi to be her first. She couldn't break the fixation. She spent so many nights fantasizing about the moment that could never come. She wanted Yugi to touch her, and her him. She wanted to repay all the love he has ever given her. She would give up everything just to be more than his sister for one night. Just one night.

Mana finally broke from her thoughts and looked into the mirror, much to her dismay. _I look like hell,_ she thought. She turned her attention to the picture frame beside the mirror. Inside it was her favorite photo. It was of her and Yugi two years ago on the subway as they were making their way to their grandfather's game shop. As Mana recalled it, she just pulled Yugi close during a break in their conversation, and snapped a picture with her cell. The two of them looked so happy. Mana grabbed the frame, and pressed it as close to her heart as her bosom would allow. _Yugi... What the fuck am I going to do?_ She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Not Thinking About Tomorrow:

Chapter 2:

After a few moments, she put the picture down, and started to figure out what she was going to wear. After a painstaking process, she eventually decided on one of her pink blouses, and a blue mini skirt. She wanted to wear something a little sexy, but she didn't want to over do it. Given how observational Mai can be, she didn't want to arouse her interest. Mana spent a few more moments deciding on her make up before preparing for a shower.

As Mana made her way to the bathroom door, she couldn't help but notice Mai's bedroom door was open, a rarity for her roommate. As Mana stood still outside the bathroom door, she began to detect a rather unpleasant oder. Mana decided to check the living room, and was forced to hold back a scream when she got there. After Mana spent all day yesterday cleaning, and insisting Mai didn't make a mess of it, Mana discovered Mai asleep on the couch in her favorite white corset, purple mini skirt, and black high heel boots, with her purple jacket through across the love seat. Mai's more-than-casual-less-than-formal attire. Mana would normally feel bad about her roommate's rough night, and the hangover she would likely encounter, but the bag of potato chips, the remnants of a sandwich, and the tipped over bottle of sake, with most of it's contents spilled over the coffee table prevented Mana from caring much. She took slow methodical steps towards her sleeping roommate. Once Mana was in range, she put the entire force of her rage into a swift punch to Mai's head.

Mai's response was slow, and showed the full effect last night had on her. "Ow..." She mumbled.

"What did I tell you about keeping the place clean Mai?" Mana said through her teeth. "My brother is moving in today!"

Rather than respond Mai just continued to rub the skull hidden under her mass of blonde hair, and check her watch. "It's 7:00." Mai said. "He won't be here until 13:00. Why are you up?"

"I have to get ready." Mana replied.

"Mana-Chan," Mai said as she lifted herself from the couch. "This is your brother, not the man you are going to marry."

_Unfortunately, _Mana thought.

"You need to relax." Mai went on.

Mana began to sniff the air as Mai's breath filled the room. "Mai...are you still drunk?" She asked.

"Could be," Mai confessed. "I only got in 4 hours ago."

"Oh my god." Mana said as she buried her hand in her face. "What did you even do anyway?" Mana asked.

"I had a few drinks with Jinichi from work." Mai replied.

"He's gay." Mana replied.

Mai let out a disappointed matter of moan. "That's the point Mana-Chan. Gaydar." Mana couldn't help but chuckle. "It's not funny!" Mai exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to keep hitting on gay guys?"

"I can't say I do." Mana said with a laugh held back in her throat.

"Well, Jinichi saved me from hitting on three gay guys last night along, and pointed out six more I never would have guessed." Mai explained.

"I'm glad to hear it Mai." Mana wasn't afraid to make her lack of interest evident. "You should go to your room. I'll take care of the mess."

"No I'll do it." Mai replied. "You do too much for me." Mai said with a slur.

"No Mai you need to rest." Mana said along with a few pats to her roommates back.

"But I feel bad." Mai explained. "How about a kiss?" She said with a grin and gleam in her eye.

"No!" Mana exclaimed. Her face began to turn dark red.

Before Mana could react Mai grabbed hold of one of her arms. Before she knew it, Mai pulled there faces together, their lips met, and Mai wrapped her arms around the back of Mana's head so she couldn't break free. As Mana tried to push Mai off her, she felt Mai's tongue scrape against her teeth. With an extra gust of strength Mana was able to break free.

"What the hell Mai?" Mana exclaimed before she spat into her pajamas. "I don't know where that tongue has been!"

"It'll go anywhere you want." Mai said with a wink.

"Go to bed. Now." Mana demanded as sweat started to form across her forehead.

"Ok ok." Mai replied as she finally stood up, grabbed her jacket, and headed towards her room. Before she made it there though, Mai surprised Mana with another kiss, and a slap on the behind. "I'll be back for round two later." Mai said with a laugh as she continued toward her room. Once the door was closed, Mana couldn't tell if she wanted to laugh or sigh. Mana usually enjoyed Mai's company at home and work, but sometimes Mai wouldn't really recognize personal boundaries, or respect them. Mana had to frequently remind herself that Mai was just having fun, and didn't want to hurt anybody. She had to admit though she was never too sure why Mai did certain things. Mana didn't think Mai was bisexual. Mana usually just attributed Mai's compliments about her curves, her soft facial features, and her smooth skin to the fact that like her Mai worked in fashion. That kiss however, even if alcohol induced, raised some questions. It also made Mana realize she hasn't kissed a guy in five years.

Mana quickly got her mind off her intoxicated roommate and made quick work of the garbage, and the cleaning the coffee table. Mana's frustration returned during the cleaning process when she realized Mai had spilled her bottle of sake. For whatever reason, Mana couldn't drink a beer if her life was on the line, but she was more than happy to sip something stronger whenever the occasion called for it. She did her best to keep it for occasions only. Mana knew she was lightweight in terms of consumption, and preferred to drink with people she could trust. She couldn't remember most of the last night she drank. According to Mai's account, Mana started to get a little too loud and irritable at the bar, so Mai decided to take her home. Mana couldn't help but feel guilty for causing Mai trouble, but Mai insisted that she didn't mind. Apparently there weren't any good looking guys there anyway.

Mana peeked at the clock in the living room and realized she already burned three quarters of an hour dealing with Mai, and cleaning the mess in the living room. _This is why we all need to get up early._ She thought. Based on her calculations she had a little over three hours to get ready. She wanted to be a the station by 12:00. A half hour before his train arrived. She was pretty excited that their parents wouldn't be with him. She wouldn't have to hold back any of her affection. Her only fear was squeezing him too hard and crushing his ribs.

Since Yugi's train wasn't set to leave for about another hour and a half, Mana decided now would be a good time to give her little brother a call. She jolted a little a when the cold cell phone made contact with her cheek. As the phone rang, she could feel her heart start to pound with anticipation. She actually had to take a few deep breaths just to calm down. She almost panicked when she heard Yugi pick up mid breath.

"Moshi-Moshi." Yugi said.

"Ohaiyo little brother!" Mana exclaimed. She desperately hoped Yugi didn't notice the strange gasp of air she made before she spoke.

"Ohaiyo Mana-Nee." Yugi replied in a happy tone. "Are you feeling ok?"

_Shit he caught it!_ Mana thought. "I'm fine!" Mana assured her brother. "I'm just a little anxious." She confessed.

"Anxious?" Yugi asked with a bit of a laugh. "Good or bad?"

"Mostly good." Mana explained. "I mean you're moving in today! I just want to take good care of you."

Yugi couldn't help but laugh. "Mana-Nee you've been taking care of me since I was in diapers." He reminded her. "You're nervous now?"

"I don't know if I'm nervous," Mana began. "I'm just..."

"Nervous?" Yugi asked.

"Hey!" Mana returned playfully. "I'm not...ok I'm nervous." She confessed.

Yugi couldn't help but laugh again. "Don't be nervous!" Yugi insisted. "It's only me. You know I don't bite."

"I don't know." Mana replied in a mischievous tone. "You could be into that sort of thing for all I know."

"Mana-Nee!" Yugi exclaimed.

It was finally Mana's turn to laugh. "You walked into that one." She said.

"So is there a reason you called?" Yugi asked in a desperate attempt to change the topic of conversation.

_He's so cute!_ Mana thought. "Why yes there is." Mana began. "First I was just wondering how much stuff you were able to pack."

"I got two suitcases and a backpack full of clothes, school stuff, and some things to amuse myself with." Yugi explained. "I don't really have too many clothes that fit me anymore, so Mom gave me money to go shopping."

"Excellent!" Mana exclaimed whole heartedly. "When Mai and I get done with you, you'll be the hottest guy in Shinjuku!"

"Right..." Yugi replied.

"Anyway," Mana began. "I was thinking after you get here, You, Mai, and I can get some lunch. There's a great burger place nearby. I think you'll love it."

"Sounds great!" Yugi replied. "Hey Mana-Nee I want to stay on but I need to shower..."

"Oh don't worry I have to too." Mana returned. "I'll meet you at the station. I can't wait to see you!"

"Neither can I!" Yugi replied. "I love you, and be there soon."

"I love you too!" Mana exclaimed.

Mana continued the rest of her morning at a very ginger pass. She took her sweet time in the shower, drying off, and getting dressed. She wasn't going to let anything ruin this day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Not Thinking About Tomorrow:

Chapter 3:

The Shijuku tracks were pleasant that day. It was slowly approaching the end of summer, and the weather exemplified that. Warm, but in no way overbearing. Though as Mana sat on one of the benches, she began to sweat. She did everything she could to keep herself amused, but it was all to no avail. The past half hour felt worse than any day she ever faced at work, but all she had to do was remind herself that in a few minutes Yugi would be in her arms, and she wouldn't have to let go for anybody. Eventually she saw the train. She pinched herself. This was no dream. It was finally here. She remained seated as the train stopped. She wanted to control her excitement, at least for few moments. People from all walks of life passed through the train doors. Eventually Mana set her eyes on skinny teenager with spiked tri colored hair, leather pants, a black muscle tee, and a blue button down shirt. Her smile overtook her face instantaneously. She sat up and waved to him. He smiled at her and made his way through the crowd. The very second he was in range Mana took him into her arms. The boy struggled with his briefcases but he was still able to do the same.

"Long time no see." Yugi whispered.

"Too long." Mana replied. She leaned down a bit a planted a kiss on his cheek. "I can't believe how tall you got!" Mana said as their embrace broke.

"I'm...still short though." Yugi said with a tint of red in his cheeks.

"Oh come we are barley not at eye level!" Mana reminded him. "You used to be here." Mana said as she placed her sideways hand in front of her chest. "Not a bad place to be I guess."

Yugi sighed. "You're going to do this as long as we are living together aren't you?"

"For the rest of your life!" Mana replied. "I can't help it." She said as she pinched one of Yugi's red cheeks. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

Yugi sigh morphed into some form of a laugh. "If you say so Mana-Nee."

Mana chuckled a bit before grabbing one of Yugi's briefcases. "Let's get you settled."

The siblings spent half an hour on a subway together, but if you asked either one of them, they would say it only felt like a few minutes. They wasted no time within seconds they were catching up, reminiscing, and generally just enjoying each other's company. As they began the brief walk from the subway to Mana's apartment, Yugi shifted the conversation towards Mana's current, and his soon to be roommate.

"So what's Mai-San like?" Yugi asked.

"She's a...handful, but she really is a nice girl." Mana explained. "Just so you know she can be a bit of a flirt, and may come on a bit strong...She tried to kiss me this morning."

"Hot." Yugi whispered. He immediately covered his mouth with his hand.

Mana stopped walking, and Yugi had no choice to do the same. "What did you say?" Mana asked.

"N-Nothing." Yugi replied as he tugged his shirt collar and continued to walk.

Mana grabbed her brother's shoulder firmly, but not too hard. "Did you just say 'hot'?" Mana asked with a laugh.

"Sorry it just slipped out." Yugi said with a laugh of his own.

"Yugi," Mana said with feign anger. "Has my little brother become a pervert?" She asked playfully. Yugi just tried to divert his gaze to anything other than sister at that moment. Mana started to feel guilty when she saw the red forming on his cheeks. She wasn't trying to make him uncomfortable. She wrapped her arm around her brother as they continued walking. "Yugi you know I'm just teasing you right?" Mana asked.

"It's just a little embarrassing." Yugi explained as he reverted his attention back to Mana. "I mean your my sister. Is that something we should really be talking about?"

"We've never had any walls between us before." Mana pointed out. "If your embarrassed I can understand, but I don't want you to be afraid to talk to me about stuff all of a sudden."

"It's not that I'm afraid," Yugi began. "I'm just..."

"Afraid?" Mana earned a sigh from her brother. "Not as much fun on the other side is it?" She asked triumphantly.

"Guess not." Yugi replied. "I don't know... I just don't want you to think less of me."

"You said that before." Mana reminded her brother. "What does that mean?" Mana thought for a second. "Are you gay?" Mana asked.

Yugi laughed. "Not ever person who wears leather is gay." He said.

"I don't know Yugi. I am in fashion after all." Mana replied. "I don't remember the last time I saw a straight guy wear leather pants."

"Anyway," Yugi began. "Would you really be...I don't know...comfortable with me talking about my sexual interests and history? I am would you be comfortable talking about yours?"

"If there was anything to talk about I would give you every detail." Mana answered.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"You love puzzles, put it together." Mana replied playfully.

"Mana-Nee are you a virgin?" Yugi asked.

"And I'm proud to be one." Mana reveled. "I'm waiting for true love, or at the very least somebody who can make my first time special."

"That's really sweet Mana-Nee." Yugi replied. "Whoever you choose will be a very lucky man." Yugi said before he shifted his gaze attention away from his sister. "My attitude on sex is...well...a little different."

"Oh?" Mana asked.

"Yeah...I don't want you to think any less of me because of that." Yugi confessed.

Mana just pulled Yugi's head close. "Yugi, I would never think less of you. You are the greatest person I've ever known. You have the right to live your life however you want. I will never judge you." Mana said. "But I have to ask...are you..."

"A virgin?" Yugi replied. Mana nodded her head. "I can't say I am."

"We're here!" Mana exclaimed as she pointed to one of the tall buildings in the crowded city she called home. "Lets continue this conversation later ok?"

"Why are you so interested in my sex life?" Yugi replied nervously.

"I'm just curious." Mana defended. "If you really don't want to talk about it we really don't have to."

"I guess it's no big deal." He replied. "We'll talk about it some other time."

On the inside Mana was applauding herself for maintaining her composure so well. When she learned Yugi wasn't a virgin, part of heart sank. As much as she wanted Yugi to be her first, she had a strong desire to be Yugi's. She wanted to discover true pleasure with him. She wanted to leave him begging for more. She wanted it to be like a fairytale. She was disappointed, but for whatever reason she was undeterred. Part of her hoped when she realized Yugi wasn't a virgin it would force her to move on. Finally give up, and make her find someone else. In reality, the reverse happened. It only made her want him more. She wanted to be the best lover that Yugi was ever going to have. She knew it would hurt to ask, but she needed to know about Yugi's sexual history. What he liked, didn't like, and any other useful information. Mana did her best to put it out of her mind as she opened the door to her apartment. "Home sweet home!" Mana said as she stepped inside.

As Yugi entered, he quickly scanned the room with his eyes. He liked what he saw. The apartment was much more western in terms of its layout and design. He couldn't help but notice that in the kitchen just left of the entrance, a woman clad only in a towel was reaching into the refrigerator. Her hair was long, blonde, and still wet from a recent shower. As she turned toward Yugi, he had the chance to see her smile, notice how nature beautifully crafted her facial structure, and how her eyes were bright just like his own. What portions of her body he could see were well toned, and what couldn't see aroused his interest, among other things.

Mai exchanged glances with Yugi, then Mana, then back between the two. "I see good looks runs in the family." Mai said before a taking a sip of a soft drink from the fridge.

"Well, Yugi let me give you the tour." Mana said flatly. "This is the living room, down the hall are the bed and bathrooms, and here is our half naked roommate."

"Half now, but if you want to see the rest all you have to do is ask." Mai said with a wink as she headed towards her bedroom. With only a few words Mai caused all the blood to rush to the head of one Muto, and to the lower extremities of the other.

"So that's Mai." Mana said as Mai closed her bedroom door.

"Wow..." Yugi replied.

"How about I help you unpack?" Mana offered.

"That'd be great." Yugi replied. Truthfully he was just glad he didn't have to talk about what just happened. He was just trying to get the words, "_if you want to see the rest all you have to do is ask_," out of his mind.

Within what felt like a few minutes Yugi and his sister were able to make his bedroom feel like home. His clothes were folded and put away, and he was able to turn his desk into an ideal workspace. As they were approaching the conclusion, Mana suddenly pulled Yugi in for another hug. "I feel like a teenager again!" Mana exclaimed before releasing her grip. "I never thought I was going to be able to live with you again! This is going to be great!"

Yugi found his sister's happiness contagious. "I don't know if I ever got the chance to say this, but thanks for taking me in."

"Hush!" Mana said as she brought her finger to Yugi's lips. "You never have to thank me. I'll always take care of you." Mana didn't want the moment to end. She found paradise just by looking into Yugi's eyes. His eyes changed so much over the years. His eyes used to be so big and childlike, but now they were a man's eyes with a hint of childish charm. Mana snapped back into reality before she began staring. "Want to get some lunch in a bit?" She asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Yugi replied.

"I'll see if Mai can come. How about you finish up and double check everything in the mean time?" Mana suggested.

"Sure." Yugi replied. He let out a sigh of relive when his sister left the room, and didn't ask any questions about his backpack. If she saw what was in there, he'd probably have some explaining to do. Though he agreed to talk about his sexual history and interest, their was some stuff he wasn't ready to share.

"Mai!" Mana said as she knocked as her roommate's door. She hoped she could be heard over her roommate's hair dryer. "Can I come in?"

Mana could hear Mai power off her dryer. "Come in!" Mai replied.

Mana made swift work opening and closing Mai's door. "Are you trying to fuck my brother?!"

Mai couldn't help but laugh as she fixed her hair. "Whatever are you talking about?"

"You knew exactly when we would be back. You planed that whole towel thing!" Mana exclaimed in a whisper.

"So what if I did?" Mai asked.

"So what!?" Mana whispered. "That's my brother! He's not some guy from the bar you can fuck and never talk to again. He's sensitive! I won't let you fuck with his emotions!"

"Mana-Chan!" Mai replied. "You know I would never do anything to hurt your brother. I mean that. I'm not after his heart or anything I just met him." Mai promised. "All I'm saying is that he's a good looking guy, better looking than several guys I've met at the bars. Since we are going to living together I don't see why we can't enjoy each others company. Would you protest to me...trying him out?"

Mana couldn't bring herself to look Mai in eye. Never did the old idiom, "stuck between a rock and a hard place," have so much meaning to her. Deep in her heart she wanted to scream no, and explain how Yugi was her's and nobody else's, but she knew she didn't have the right to. At the end of the day she was still just Yugi's sister. "I..." She began. "I..."

"You really are in love with him aren't you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Not Thinking About Tomorrow:

Chapter 4:

Mana eyes widened at rate she never thought possible. Almost every centimeter of her eyeball was fixated on her roommate. "What...What did you say?" Mana dug her nails in her forearm as she stood next to the door of Mai's bed room. Mana didn't want this moment to be real. She even didn't understand how it could be.

"I...just assumed it was the alcohol talking..." Mai explained.

Mana started to become frantic. She didn't think the beginning of a sentence could terrify her so much. "Mai what are you talking? What did I..."

"Relax." Mai insisted. She placed her hands on her roommates shoulders. Desperately trying to calm her. "I'm not going to judge you. Sure it's unusual, but we can't control how are hearts work." Mai took a deep breath. "The last time we drank, after I got you back here, you broke down. You started talking about how you would never find love because you were already in love...with Yugi." Mai confessed.

"Oh my god..." Mana whispered. If it wasn't for Mai holding her, she would have already collapsed on the floor. Her secret, her five year old secret, finally exposed. Somebody else finally knew the pain she has been enduring for so long. In way it felt good, but it was more horrifying than anything else. "Mai...please...Yugi can't know..."

"I'm not going to tell him." Mai promised. "That's not my place, but you need to do something about this."

"W-What do you mean?" Mana asked.

"What do you want?" Mai asked. "If this was your perfect world, what would it look like?"

"I just... I just want Yugi. I can't control it anymore. He's the only man I've ever loved. I want to take care of him for the rest of his life. He's the only person who's ever taken care of me. He deserves it." Mana confessed.

"You understand you and Yugi could never have a future right? You wouldn't be able to marry, have kids, and what about your family? What would they think? Your friends? Very few people will understand you, so they'll fear you." Mai said.

Mai had thought about her family's reaction. She felt bad about it but their reaction never mattered to her. She wasn't too close to them anymore anyway, and now she can support herself. She didn't need them in her life. "None of that matters to me...I have to live based on what I want...and I just want Yugi." Mana confessed.

"Then you need to take him." Mai replied.

"What!?" Mana replied before her roommate signaled for her to keep quite.

"You need to get it out of your system. This could all just be unresolved sexual tension, or some weird type of psychological trauma. After you have him, maybe your feelings will change." Mai explained. "You can move past this!"

Mana thought Mai could have a point. Maybe she just needed to get it out of her system...maybe.

"So you're saying I should have sex with him? Wouldn't that make it worse?" Mana asked.

"It could." Mai confessed, "but if you don't do anything is there any chance of you getting better?"

Mana sighed. "I guess not...but what if Yugi... doesn't want to..."

"Oh please!" Mai replied. "He's an 18 year old boy. He probably has older sister themed porno manga in his backpack."

"That's crazy!" Mana retorted. "Yugi's not that kind of guy...at least I don't think he is." Mana felt light taps on her cheeks before she could think about her brother's possible fetishes.

"Perk up. You don't want to worry Yugi. If he sees you like this He'll have a million questions. Just put it off your mind for now ok? I'll help you with this I promise." Mai said.

"Thank you Mai." Mana replied as she began to sniffle. "You know...you're a really good friend."

"Don't start crying!" Mai exclaimed.

"Sorry." Mana replied as she attempted to center herself. "You want to get lunch?"

"Sure. I'll finish getting ready. You go back to your little lover boy." Mai teased.

"You ass!" Mana replied with a punch to her roommate's arm. Mai just laughed.

Mana came back to her brother's room to find him taking stuff out of his backpack, and finding places for it. Until Mai mentioned his backpack, Mana didn't really pay any attention to it. Her curiosity started to build, but she put it off as best she could. "Mai's getting ready." Mana told her brother.

"Thank goodness. I'm starving!" Yugi replied. His sister's laugh filled the room.

"Feeling ok?" Mana asked.

"Me? Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Yugi replied.

"Well," Mana said before she took a seat on her brother's freshly made bed. "Moving out of home for the first time can be tough. It's a big adjustment."

"It is," Yugi said. "But I don't feel that far from home." He explained.

"Oh?" Mana replied.

"Yeah. I have you." Yugi confessed as a blush graced his face, and his sister's.

Mana could feel her heart melting like ice on a hot summer's day. She wanted grab Yugi and never let go. "I swear you must have a legion of girls on your coattails Yugi." Mana said.

"Hardly." Yugi replied with a chuckle as he continued to find places for his possessions. "Why do you say that?" He soon felt Mana's arms wrap around his neck and her lips gently touch his cheek. "Because you are the sweetest man I've ever known."

"You two are so fucking cute!"

Yugi shuttered and Mana let go when they realized Mai was observing them both. Their embarrassment was present on both their faces.

"I didn't even hear you coming." Mana said as she scratched the back of her skull, and Yugi kept arranging things on his desk.

Mai evidently found the situation hilarious. "I can tell!" Mana and Yugi remained silent. "Hey," Mai began. "You guys really shouldn't be embarrassed around me. We're all living together now. Give me time, and I'm sure I'll embarrass myself far worse than you guys ever will."

The embarrassment of both the siblings started to fade. "I guess I'll get comfortable than." Yugi replied with a small smile.

"He get's it!" Mai said as she pointed to her new roommate. She took a few steps forward and embraced both the Muto siblings. One in each arm. "From now on we're family! Now let's get something to eat! My treat!"

"Mai you don't have to-" Mana began.

"I want to!" Mai replied as she released the Muto siblings from her grip.

"Mai-San you're too kind" Yugi said.

"San?" Mai replied. "What am I your boss? You're either calling me Mai or Mai-Chan, I won't respond to anything else."

"I'm sorry Mai-Chan." Yugi replied.

Mai giggled at his choice. For whatever reason she thought way Yugi said her name was cute "I have to be honest I'm really starting to enjoy your company Yu-Chan." Mai confessed.

_Yu-Chan?_ Mana thought.

"Now let's go get to know each other better!" Mai exclaimed.

Mana didn't lie when she said Yugi would love the burger place near their apartment. It was more upscale than a MOS Burger, but it wasn't too much more expensive. It wasn't that crowded either. Mana, Mai, and Yugi never had to raise there voices to be heard. He saw this becoming a very regular part of his week.

"So Yugi," Mai began as her roommates and her were beginning to finish their food. "You really can't decide what you want to do?"

"I guess you can say I'm afraid of making a decision I'm going to regret." Yugi said before he wiped his face of any remnants of his burger. "Instead of waiting around until I make a choice I figured could earn a few credits in the mean time."

"So why Sophia?" Mai asked. "You going to try and snatch a few foreign girls?" Thanks to Mai's near impeccable timing, Mana almost did a spit take. Mai tried to hold back her laugh but let most of it out. Yugi just sat across from his roommates with a blush on his face. "Oh don't act like you haven't thought of it." Mai said. "A cute Japanese boy like you, you'll have the girls eating out of you hands...or do you prefer boys?"

Mana didn't miss a beat. "See I told you!" Mana exclaimed as she pointed at her brother. "It's the pants isn't it?"

"What's going on?" Mai replied.

"When's the last time you saw a straight guy wear leather pants?" Mana asked.

"I don't see it often enough. It's a damn shame." Mai said with genuine disappointment. "Keep wearing them Yu-Chan. It's hot. Trust me." She said with a wink at the end.

"Just be prepared to deal with a few guys hitting on you." Mana said.

"That's not exactly new territory for me." Yugi revealed to his soon to be wide eyed roommates. They couldn't tell wether to start laughing or remain in shock.

"Really?" Mai replied with laugh.

"How come I've never heard about this?" Mana asked her little brother.

"It's really not that big a deal." Yugi replied. He was a bit relieved when their waitress came over.

"Is there anything else I can do for you guys?" She asked.

"I think we're done." Mai replied. "We'll take a check whenever you get the chance." As the waitress left Mai turned her attention back to her younger roommate. "I have to hear this story."

Yugi was trying his best to lower his walls around his new roommate, but his more introverted nature made it difficult. "There's not much of a story," Yugi began. "I was at a party and my friend Ryo...gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me I was the most beautiful boy he's ever seen." Mai broke out into a fit of laughter while Yugi's sister looked on shock.

Mana knew Yugi had been going to parties for some time, but she still couldn't get her mind around the image of Yugi interacting with people at a party, or holding a drink in his hand. _He used to be so shy, s_he thought.

"What did you do?" Mai asked in between laughs.

"What could I really do?" Yugi asked with a smile. For whatever reason, as Mai kept laughing, Yugi found it easier to keep talking.

"Stick your tongue down his throat and stick a finger in his ass, but that's only if you want to be polite." Mana and Yugi couldn't help but laugh at Mai's strange fusion of crudeness and wit. The three of them were still laughing by the time the waitress brought them their check. Eventually their laughter died down. "I think it's time for us to get going." Mai said. "Got anymore stories Yu-Chan?"

"I might." Yugi replied with a small smile. "How about you?"

"Yugi if we get into her stories we'll be talking until morning." His sister told him.

"I wouldn't mind." Yugi replied.

"Neither would I!" Mai exclaimed.

The three of them each headed home with full stomaches and smiles across their faces. Each of them saw the afternoon as the beginning of a strange, but beautiful relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Not Thinking About Tomorrow:

Chapter 5:

The evening came and went quickly for the trio. The hours passed like minutes as the three, particularly Yugi and Mai got know each other better. Mai talked about her interest ranging from fashion, film, music, and so on. Mana even got the chance to learn a few things about her roommate and coworker she had yet to discover. Mana was somewhat surprised to see how many interests Mai and Yugi seemed to share, if not a little jealous. They each appreciated the occasional tokusatsu drama, their list of favorite animes was similar, and they even began talking about visual bands. Mana sat back mostly and gave them the chance to get to know each other, since her brother and her didn't have to explain their interest to each other. There were seldom things one didn't already know about the other. As the night went on, and Mai began making herself and her friends some drinks, and Yugi eventually confessed he thought of himself as a bit of an Otaku.

"I still think the word Otaku is too strong." Mana said from the couch. "I mean you enjoy games and manga a little more than the average guy, but you're not obsessive or anything."

"I'll say this," Mai said as she was rummaging through the refrigerator. "If you are an Otaku, you're probably the best looking I've ever seen."

Yugi let out a playful sigh as he lounged on the love seat. "Must everything go back to looks Mai-Chan?" Yugi asked. He couldn't help but notice that several movies, anime, and even musicians Mai was drawn in by the visual ascetic, or that was the sole reason she cared about the entity.

"She's just shallow." Mana said as she sipped her sake.

"I'm not shallow!" Mai exclaimed as she returned from the kitchen with two glasses in her hand. "This for you." She said as she handed a glass to her younger roommate. "I just think, a nice visual presentation shows that somebody is putting in effort." Mai said as she took back her seat next to Mana. "When I watch a poorly drawn anime, or a poorly lit movie I just think its lazy. And why should I pay to see a band if they look like four bums who just walked off the street?"

Yugi acknowledged that Mai had a decent point, but he was more curious about the drink Mai handed him. It was a thick brown liquid with what appeared to be cream on top. "Hey Mai-Chan, what is this?" He asked.

Mai finished a sip from her drink before she replied. "Root beer with whipped cream and vodka." Mai noticed that Yugi appeared puzzled. "You have to get used to foreign drinks." Mai explained.

"I don't know if he has to." Mana interjected.

Mai gave her roommate a slight tap on the knee. "Oh come on your his sister not his Mom." Mai said. She then redirected her attention back to her younger roommate. "Give it a try."

Yugi shrugged and brought the drink to his lips. He earned the stares of his roommates when he didn't stop drinking. Neither Mana or Mai expected him to finish the tall glass without removing his lips from it once. "It tastes like candy." Yugi said as he placed his mostly empty glass on the coffee table.

Mai was predictably amused. "I think your little brother is trying to impress us." Mai said to her still stunned roommate.

"I'm not trying to impress anybody." Yugi replied with a chuckle.

"Bullshit!" Mai exclaimed. "I'll be right back." Mai said as she headed for the kitchen.

Meanwhile in the living room Yugi couldn't help but laugh. His sister joined him but her concern was evident.

"Am I in trouble?" Yugi asked in between laughs.

"I fear you may have awoken a sleeping giant." As if that was her cue, Mai reentered the living room with a wooden box, and two bottles of rum. One clear, one brown.

_How much alcohol do they have?_ Yugi thought.

_I can never let Mai do the grocery shopping again. _Mana simultaneously thought.

Without a word, Mai placed the bottles and box on the coffee table. Yugi just looked on with morbid curiosity. As Mai began to open the box, Mana suddenly remembered it's contents.

"No!" She exclaimed.

Mai, again, started laughing. "If Yu-Chan wants to play with the big kids, than he's got to play big!" She said. A second or two later, Mai pulled a folded checkerboard from the box and unfolded it on the table. Immediately afterwords, she began arranging shot glasses across the board.

Based on the pattern of the glasses, and the fact Mai two different colored rums, Yugi was able to piece together what game Mai had in mind. "Oh!" Yugi said.

"Ever play before?" Mai asked with a grin.

"Can't say I have." Yugi replied.

Mana stood up from the couch. "Alright I don't think this is a good idea!" She said.

"Ah don't be a stick in the mud!" Mai retorted as she began filling up the glasses on her side of the board.

"You're both already buzzed, and Mai you were already drunk last night." Mana explained.

To Mana's surprise, Mai actually stopped pouring shots and looked like she was forming some train of thought. "You know what, you're right." Mai replied. She then stood up, and handed the clear bottle of rum over to Mana. "I shouldn't be playing." Mai said as her lips formed a devilish smile.

"No way!" Mana said as she pushed the bottle back towards Mai.

"Come on we can't let Yu-Chan think he's hot shit!" Mai explained. "Put him in his place!"

"I'll probably pass out or throw up before he does." Mana confessed.

"Did you two forget I was still in the room?" Yugi chimed in. His words went unnoticed.

"I'll monitor." Mai promised. "If things get out of hand, I'll intervene."

Mana ignored her enthusiastic roommate and shifted her gaze to her brother on the love seat. "Yugi," Mana began. "Do you even want to play?"

"Well," Yugi began. "I'm not one to turn down a challenge." He said.

"See!?" Mai exclaimed as she pushed her roommate towards the coffee. "Live at little." She said as she forced Mana to kneel in front of the checker board.

"Hey!" Mana exclaimed in protest.

"Mai-Chan don't make Mana-Nee play if she doesn't want to." Yugi said.

"This is for her own good Yu-Chan." Mai replied as she kneeled behind her roommate. "Mana-Chan needs to loosen up."

Mana couldn't help but feel a peculiar fusion of confused and uncomfortable when her rambunctious roommate began rubbing her shoulders. "I-Is that really necessary?" Mana asked.

_She's so cute when she gets shy._ Mai thought. "Didn't I just say you need to loosen up?" Mai asked with a smile. Mana was slowly became more embarrassed with each rub. Instead of feeling therapeutic, Mai's rubs were slowly becoming sensual. Mana wanted to push her roommate away, but she was a tense and a message was message. She figured she'd let it persist as long as Mai's hands didn't travel anywhere unwarranted.

As much as Yugi wanted to break his focus he couldn't help but stare at the two. He too noticed how Mai's hand movements were moving to the beat of sensuality's drum. As he watched, his mind began to wonder, his blood was became hotter, and it began to flow faster. Mai noticed the particular gleam in her younger roommate's eye.

"You into this kind of thing Yu-Chan?" Mai asked with more of a grin than a smile. Rather than answer, Yugi grabbed the second bottle of rum and began filling the glasses on his side of the board. "Mana-Chan I think your little brother is a pervert." Mai said in a mock whisper. Mana shifted her gaze to her brother, and she noticed as he poured his drinks from the love seat, his face was becoming red. She very quickly glanced in between his legs and managed to see a bulge forming. She would have begun staring if she didn't feel Mai's hands travel towards her chest.

"What do you say we give him a show?" Mai asked. The next noise to come out of Mai was a groan when Mana's elbow mad contact with her stomach. As she stumbled to the ground, Mai let out a soft series of laughter.

"You're calling him a pervert!?" Mana exclaimed at her roommate. _Unbelievable_, Mana thought. As she turned back towards her brother, she couldn't ignore that she noticed he had gotten very excited. She also remembered that Yugi referred to her and Mai kissing as hot earlier on in the day. Mana tried to shut it out the urge to confront Yugi, but within seconds she realized she didn't have the ability to. "Are you into that sort of thing?" She asked as her brother took his place for the game and kneeled next to the coffee table.

Yugi struggled to find an answer. "I don't think now is the time to talk about that sort of thing." Yugi replied.

"Why because I'm here?" Mai asked as she recovered from Mana's blow. "You have to remember Yu-Chan," Mai said as she took a seat on the vacant couch. "We could be living together for a very long time. This kind of stuff is going to come up eventually."

"Uh..." Yugi replied.

"Wait!" Mai exclaimed. "I got it! I just figured out how to make this game a little more interesting." She said. "Yu-Chan, for every shot you take you have to answer a question Mana-Chan asks you, and Mana-Chan the same goes for you. How does that sound?"

The siblings looked towards each other, and the curiosity was prevalent on both their faces. Mana wanted to learn as much about Yugi's sexual history as possible, and Yugi was curious about a number of things himself.

"Well," Mana began. "What do you say?" She asked.

Yugi moved the first of his shot glasses. "Game time."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Not Thinking About Tomorrow:

Chapter 6:

As excited as Mana was, she was a nervous. There were very few games Yugi wasn't a master at, and Mana was never a strong checker player. She took some relish in the fact there wasn't too much Yugi could ask that would embarrass her to any substantial degree. Mana was determined however to win, and pry Yugi for information. Eventually Mana moved a random glass and hoped for the best. Three turns later Yugi jumped her first glass. Mai cheered in the background.

"Alright Yu-Chan now you get one question." Mai reminded him.

As Mana took her shot, Yugi began to form a question. He was excited to make his sister realize how embarrassing some of her questions were. "Alright Mana-Nee," He began. "How many times a week do you masturbate?"

Mai began howling as soon as the question left Yugi's lips. Mana was stunned. "Y-Yugi..." She said.

"You're the one who wanted to play." He reminded her.

Mana was under the impression she could share this kind of information Yugi without any hesitation, but once he asked she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She had a feeling she would probably feel much less embarrassed if they were alone. "Uh..." Mana began. "About three times." She confessed.

"Yeah that sounds about right." Mai added.

"Mai!" Mana exclaimed. "What the hell?"

"You're not a quite as you think you are." Mai replied. Mana didn't say a word to her, and she aggressively moved her next glass. After a moment of pondering Yugi moved one his. Mana noticed he positioned himself to be double jumped. _He's giving this to me._ _He's such a sweet heart._ She thought. She assumed Yugi began to feel bad about the fact she was so embarrassed and tried to help her out. She took the chance Yugi gave her and double jumped him. Again Mai cheered. Yugi acted like he was frustrated, but Mana could tell he wasn't.

"So Yugi..." Mana began as Yugi finished his shots. "How many times have you had sex?"

"I...honestly have no idea." Yugi replied. Mana's jaw would have hung to the floor if her hand wasn't over her mouth. Mai shared Mana's surprise.

"God damn we have a player in the house! Can you give us a Ball-Park Yu-Chan?" Mai asked.

"Uh...30 or 40 something maybe." Yugi said.

Mana soon followed up with her second question. "How many girls?"

"Only three." Yugi said.

"Ok there's a story there." Mai said. "Mana-Chan keep winning I want to hear this."

_So do I_ she thought. On the very next move Yugi jumped one of Mana's glasses. Given Mana's limited sexual experience, Yugi was hard pressed to think of good questions. Eventually one came to him. "What's the farthest you've ever gone with a guy?" He asked.

Mana chuckled. "Nothing more than a kiss." Mana confessed.

"Oh my god you are such a princess!" Mai exclaimed.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Mana asked.

"I don't even know." Mai responded.

"I think that's really sweet." Yugi said in his sister's defense.

Mana smiled. "Thank you Yugi." A few moments later, she managed to legitimately jump one of Yugi's glasses. Mana was curious if the alcohol was starting to take effect on her little brother, or if he wasn't trying too hard. Mana had a much easier time coming up with questions than her brother. "So out of those three girls," She began. "How many times did you have sex with each of them?"

"Two of them I only had sex with once, and the other one the rest." Yugi explained.

"Was she your..." Mana began.

"Ah Ah!" Mana exclaimed. "Save it for the next shot."

"But the suspense is killing me!" Mana exclaimed as if she was joking. Yugi rubbed his forehead before making his next move. His sister was starting to get concerned. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Yugi replied. "Just starting to fell the effects I guess." He admitted.

"Should we slow down?" His sister asked.

"No," Yugi said as he jumped one of Mana's glasses. "I'm having fun." He replied.

"Me too." Mana replied with a smile.

Yugi was hard pressed to think of good questions, but the alcohol was starting to lower his inhibitions and make it easier. "So..." He began. "What are your opinions about going in the back door?"

Mana and Mai were stunned. "Yugi!" Mana exclaimed.

"It's a fair question." He defended. "Wouldn't you say Mai?"

"I think so." Mai replied with a smile.

"She thinks so alright!" Yugi said. Mai was really enjoying herself. It was becoming evident Yugi was either drunk or almost there. Mai didn't mind Yugi drunk so far.

"Well..." Mana said as she began scratching her head. "I haven't really thought about it too hard...but I guess I wouldn't be opposed to trying." She confessed.

"Sexy." Yugi said with a smile.

Mana didn't know wether to laugh, cringe, or feel flattered. She was amused by her drunken brother, but she was also finding herself a bit intimidated by him. Yugi was always so soft spoken and shy, but he was slowly becoming loud and very out going. Mana couldn't decide how she felt, plus the fact the alcohol was starting to kick in was making her judgment even cloudier. It wasn't long before Mana jumped another glass of her brother's. "So who was that girl you had sex with so many times?" She asked.

"It was my friend Jonouchi's little sister." Yugi reveled. Mana found herself surprised. She assumed it would be Anzu. "We kind of had an arrangement." Yugi explained. "She really wanted to learn about sex, but she wanted to do it with somebody she trusted, so we got together every once in a while, and tried all sorts of things. We both became very good in the bedroom after that." Yugi confessed.

"That a boy!" Mai replied. "If you ever need somebody to test your skills let me know." She said with a wink. Mai couldn't deny she was a little excited when Yugi winked back at her.

Mana didn't notice. "Wow." She said. "I really didn't take you for the friends with benefits type."

"I really don't like to use that term." Yugi explained. "There's too much of a negative connotation for me personally." He said. "We really cared about each other, and we are still great friends. I would have taken our relationship to another level, but she wasn't really interested in starting a relationship. Plus I would have to wait two years for her to get to university, we just decided it would be better if we didn't set anything in stone. I was actually pretty disappointed. I almost fell for her." Yugi confessed.

Again Mana was caught in between emotions. When Yugi began his explanation she was a bit disheartened. She was afraid her brother had a side to him she didn't realize. Perhaps a darker more perverted side. She was relieved to learn by the end of Yugi's story that she was wrong. He wasn't using this girl as a means to an end. He actually cared about her. Mana was beginning to struggle holding this train of thought when the alcohol really started kicking in. "I think we should call it a night soon." She said.

Mai was immediately disappointed. "But I was having so much fun being the most sober person in the room!" She exclaimed.

Mana laughed, and by the volume she could tell she was finally drunk. "You should try it more often." She said before turning her attention back to her brother. "How about we each get one more question?"

"That sounds fair." Yugi confessed. "I'll go first?"

"Sure." Mana said with a smile.

"Can I kiss you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Not Thinking About Tomorrow:

Chapter 7:

"E-Excuse me?" Mana replied.

"I think I'll let you two figure this out." Mai said before she stood up. "Do your best to not wake the neighbors. See you in the morning." She said as she headed towards her bedroom. _That worked better than I thought._ She thought as she closed her bedroom door.

"You want to...kiss me?" Mana asked. "W-Why?"

Yugi smiled as he stood up and walked over towards his sister. He earned a gasp when he grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her onto the couch. As Mana sat up a recovered from the initial shock, Yugi placed his knees on the couch, startled his sister, pinned one of her shoulders to the back of the couch with one hand, and cupped her face with the other. "That's a stupid question." Yugi said before he slowly began to make Mana's dream come true. The moment he brought his warm lips to his sister's she became putty in his hands. She felt she should protest, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't want to. She wanted her brother for years, and it was finally her time to have him. As the one kiss became multiple, and their tongues began tangling, Mana grabbed a hand full of Yugi's undershirt and pulled him closer. Yugi took his hand from her shoulder, and ran it through her long blonde hair. Near the base of her skull, Yugi grabbed a handful of sister's hair and pulled. Mana moaned as the pain and pleasure rushed through her skin. With Mana's head tilted back, Yugi began feasting on her neck. With every kiss, with every bite, with every lick, Mana was losing herself. She was entering a world she never even conceived before. It was a sin laced paradise she was never before told of. She never wanted to leave. Suddenly, Yugi shifted his focus to Mai's blouse, and in particular the buttons.

"Yugi..." Mana whispered.

"Shh..." Yugi whispered into his sister's ear. "No more words." He said.

Mana grabbed her brother's wrists before he could do anything more. "Bedroom." She whispered. Yugi removed himself from his sister's lap, and the moment he did Mana dragged him to her bedroom. Once that door opened Mana tossed Yugi onto her bed. Yugi sat on the edge as Mana walked ever so slowly towards him, unbuttoning her blouse with every step. Yugi in response began removing his over and undershirts. Soon enough Mana was standing in front of her brother with only her bra covering her upper body. "Take it off." She whispered.

Yugi stoop up and did exactly what he was told. He pinned down to his sister to the bed before her bra even hit the floor. He brought his lips back to Mana's but his hands roomed the newly revealed territory. One hand traced the side of Mana's body and Yugi held one of her breasts in the other. His movements were so slow but so satisfying. Mana wanted to squirm but she controlled herself the best she could. She moaned into Yugi's mouth when he began playing with her nipple. She never realized what that could feel like. It was a sensation she wasn't prepared for. Yugi chuckled as broke contact with his sister's lips and placed his hand over her mouth. He brought his mouth to one of Mana's nipples and she preemptively grabbed the sheets and squeezed. As Yugi switched nipples, and he began to rub her leg with his free hand, Mana was concerned she wasn't going to last too long. Her nectar had already soaked through her panties. She was dying for Yugi to remove them. Mana took the hand over her mouth and began sucking on Yugi's fingers. She wasn't sure what she was doing, she just wanted Yugi to feel every bit as excited as she was. It evidentially worked as soon Yugi ripped Mana's skirt and panties off in a single pull. For a moment he stared at the woman underneath him, and relished in her beauty. Just feeling his eyes on her body was driving Mana deeper into ecstasy. Simply knowing that it was her that he was staring at turned her on more than she ever thought possible. Yugi cracked a smile as he lowered his head down to her flower. Mana shuttered as his tongue made contact with her lips and her clitorous. She wanted to scream when she felt Yugi slip a finger inside of her.

"Oh my god..." Mana moaned.

"I said no more words." Yugi reminded her.

"Fuck me Yugi! Please! I can't take it anymore! I've wanted you for so long don't tease me anymore!" Mana screamed.

Yugi chuckled as she begged. He enjoyed being in complete control of his dear elder sister. "How long have you wanted me?" Yugi asked as he continued to finger his sister.

"Years." Mana confessed in between moans. "I love you with all my heart. Don't make me wait any longer!"

"If that's what you want Mana-Nee." Yugi flipped Mana over and pulled her up by her hips. She was on all fours and anxiously awaited Yugi to take her as he unbuckled his belt. "You're almost dripping Mana-Nee."

"Yugi...you're embarrassing me." Mana replied.

"Mana-Nee..." Mana gasped when Yugi suddenly penetrated her. "It's too late to be embarrassed." Yugi whispered. Mana's moans became more powerful when Yugi tightened his grip on her hips and began to build a fast pace. Mana couldn't believe the moment was finally upon her. Yugi was taking her. His thick manhood was inside her, pounding away vigorously. Mana couldn't describe the feeling. She never thought this level of pleasure was possible. She began to sweat each time her brother thrusted into her. As she moaned, she realized her brother's moans were starting to mix with hers. It aroused her more, and gave Yugi the ability to go in and out of her even faster.

"Yugi...Does it feel good?" Mana asked in between pants and moans.

"It's amazing..." Yugi confessed. "You're so tight."

"I've been saving myself for you." Mana confessed before another she let out another moan. "Yugi I think I'm going to cum!" Mana exclaimed.

"Me too!" With only a few more thrusts and moans Mana and Yugi climaxed together. Immediately after the climax, Mana and Yugi collapsed on Mana's bed. Each of them trying to regain their breath. "Yugi...that was incredible." Mana said with what air she could find. "Thank you so much."

Yugi gave his sister one more kiss. This one much more tender than the ones he gave her previously. "Thank you." Yugi replied. Even in her dark bedroom, Mana was able to see how tired her brother was.

"Do you want to sleep in here tonight?" Mana asked. Yugi just nodded. Mana smiled as she tucked Yugi and herself under her covers. It didn't dawn on her yet that in the morning when they each sobered up, they were going to have to face the full impact of what they had done. Mana didn't even think about tomorrow. At that moment she didn't care why she was blessed with this night. She was just so glad she was.


End file.
